Foxy and the Guard
by The Hawk Moth
Summary: You X Foxy (Male). You fall for Foxy.
1. Chapter 1

You looked over to the open room, you were making glances to the cameras, biting your bottom lip until it bled. It has been two days since you started in Freddy's and already you've almost been dealt with by the animatronics.

If it wasn't for the phone call you got, you'd never have known the dangers of working in a child's pizza place. You tended to listen to that recording another time before your shift started and before you get another message. One phrase that caught your ear, the phrase talking about one of the animatronics. He said that that animatronic doesn't particularly like being watched.

At the third night it was increasing it challenge to stay alive, and all you need to do is get through five nights. "Alright . . ." you say to yourself. "You can do it."

You look at the cameras as you turn on your machine and listened to the recording again. You shake your head and turn to a camera, making sure that you are safe, you lie back slowly, biting your lip. "I hate this job," you mutter under your breath, looking to the ground for a second, but soon realize you shouldn't stray from the cameras. In that moment, you realize Foxy was gone, which was odd, Foxy wasn't usually gone especially early. Your shift hasn't even started yet and they're already moving.

"Well damn," you groan looking over at the door and made sure Foxy wasn't at the door. Swiftly you close the doors and gulp. "Damn, damn, damn." You were cowering in the corner, like you tend to do for the first few minutes, until you heard the calm voice come from your phone.

You rise a little and glance at the phone before hitting to hear the message. As the message went on, you saw Foxy was not anywhere around the cameras. Gulping, you hold onto your shirt and you ground your teeth against your bottom lip.

After the message ended, you heard a loud smash was at the door and that was it . . . Foxy was coming. You were going to die before your shift even started. Tears ran down your face as you knew the incoming threat. But strangely, Foxy looked at you and blinked.

You cowered and looked to the ground. "J-Just do it," you whimpered and looked at Foxy, he looked at you confusedly at you and shook his head. "Wh-What?" the ideals you had in your mind was he was waiting for you to let your guard down and then he'll jump you and toss you into a Fazbear suit.

He said nothing but he shook his head and looked to the cameras, emotionless, more likely because of it being an animatronic being. He reached over and grabbed your hand. His hand was cold and lifeless as it should be, you gulp and pat yourself off and looked at Foxy.

"A-Are you friendly?" you asked, confused, the phone guy said all animatronics have a tendency to wander around and not recognize humans. You got no words but only a nod, you wondered why he said nothing but it hit you, his jaw was broken off.

You backed away from him, hitting the chair falling over and onto your back. Foxy simply looked at you, he extended his hand a loud creak emitted from his movement. He hasn't been maintained for years, his joints are rusty and old, his paint is chipping from his body, you could see patches of silver metal over his mostly red body.

You gulped and let a tear roll down, you knew he wasn't meaning harm from what he claims but you couldn't help but feel a tear. Without warning, Foxy approached you and stared at you, scarily. He then let his claw slide against your cheek, sliding the tear away.

You stared at Foxy, your eyes glossy from tears. "Wh-What are you doing?" you said as you backed as far away as you could. All Foxy did was shrug, nothing more.

Something scared you, then you heard it . . . more banging.


	2. Chapter 2

You bit your lip. "H-Here they come . . ." you whimpered and backed against the wall. You don't always act like that, but that had been a stressful week for you. "No." You muttered. Foxy put a finger on your mouth, smiled and screamed the high pitched scream than you've never heard. "F-F-" he shushed you once more, and shook his head. He pointed to the window, showing Chica as she walked off with a wobble and down the hall. "Foxy . . ." you murmured.  
With not much else, he was gone, leaving you to your lonesome until his assistance is required furthermore. You didn't understand why you were so intrigued by that mechanical fox. Was it because he helped you stray from becoming a part of Freddy's crew? Or was it . . . something else? You shook your head at the thought. "No . . . no . . ." you murmured, placing a hand on your knee.  
You grabbed your pants. You noticed quickly that the guy you know from the phone put another message on the machine, it was pretty much the same, except he was explaining the details of the night, what you should watch out for. Foxy being one of those. You check your clock as you stare at the wandering Foxy. It is close to opening, and that made you happy. "Oh thank God, I can go home soon." You grinned, and watched the parts that Freddy, Bonnie, or Chica could get in.  
Nothing.  
You could think that Foxy made the others think he did what he had to do and your just wandering the Pizzeria. You lie back in your chair lightly having a little bit of a smile on it, as you watch yourself, making sure none of the animatronics can see you. Foxy, was on camera 2B wandering the hallway in a stumble, his jaw broken and cracked. You remembered on your first night how the manager was recovering Foxy.

(Two days ago)

You walked over noticing your new boss recovering an animatronic. "Hey, what's going on?" you asked, peaking under the curtain that covered the animatronic fox.  
Your boss slapped your hand away and he shook his head. "Don't touch that," he said sternly which elected looks of curiosity from you. "Look . . . after the bite of '87, this animatronic has been shut down since, he's too dangerous," he said grazing his hand across the curtain. "Which is too bad."  
You knew nothing much about Freddy's other than its shtick being animatronic animals, and at that time, you knew nothing of the strange things that went on these upcoming days, the horrors you will face. "Fine then," you nodded and looked. "What's its name?" you looked at the manager.  
He rolled his eyes at you annoyingly, were you really being annoying? All you're doing is asking a few questions that seem all too fair. "His name is Foxy, but he's going to be gone soon, most of those parents from '87 won't let their kids play here, because of the malfunction in his servos," he rolled his eyes, like it was the parents' fault that Foxy's servos went haywire.

(Now)

You were snapped back into reality as you heard something, footsteps, you rushed over to the cameras and found it was only the manager with his keys. He opened the door to the security room and smiled faintly. "You're free to go. I know you're not too keen to be here," he said gesturing to the door. "I trust nobody tried to rob the place?" he chuckled and extended his hand, wanting the keys.  
You willingly gave him the keys and nodded. "I may stay a little bit longer, if you don't mind." Shockingly, he shrugged and was perfectly fine with it.  
You walked by the stand where Foxy lies, he was in the small space, you watch as his jaw was broken and sparked suddenly. Instantly, the manager assured you that it happened all the time. "That happens a lot, kid," he chuckled and pat your back. "Something is wrong with that animatronic, like I said, he'll be gone soon."  
You shook your head quickly. "No!" you looked at him, your cheeks turned red lightly as you realized you said that out loud. "I mean . . ." you looked down, and chuckled. "Can't you just put it in storage or something?" you inquired, hoping for a yes.  
The manager shrugged and nodded. "Sure I could, but why would I do that with a meaningless animatronic fox? Freddy's could just buy a new one," he said, touching his fingers against the eye-patch. He hasn't worked nights, he doesn't know what happens at night, but it's not his fault. "So . . . you know sorry if you liked Foxy as a kid or something, but this is not going to stay."  
You shook your head, sighing faintly. "Fine," you groaned, you wanted him to stay for reasons you don't know. But something about him was warming your heart. "Can he at least stay for two more days?"  
He rolled his eyes. "He'll stay as long as he can still function a little," the manager said. "Admittedly, I wish Foxy would stay here too, kid. I loved him as a kid." He smiled patting the fox's head, his teeth were jagged and dangerous. You could see the dangers that Foxy had in store.  
"I'll see you, tomorrow, sir," you said as he shook his hand. "See you."  
"Actually, you won't, I'm working nights at another branch. But, another manager will give you the keys."  
You nodded and walked off to your home.


End file.
